The Next Generation and the Resurrection Stone
by TheSevenPotterheads
Summary: It's been a few years since everything that happened in the last fic. In fact, now their children are getting ready for Hogwarts! But it's not all sunshine and blue skies. They have their fair share of struggles, like schoolwork, drama, love lives, and finding a mysterious stone that makes them hear their dead relatives? Sequel to All That Followed. Rated T for drama and stuff
1. Prologue: The Next Generation

**Hey, it's Jewels! You may or may not remember me from my first fanfiction, All That Followed, which was the prequel for my Next Generation series, which you're beginning to read right now. Now, I just wanted to introduce my Next Gen kids to you, so that if I happen to not introduce them properly, you can refer back here to help you along. I've included their basic appearances, ages, the year that they are in (for this fanfiction at least), and more. I tried not to reveal so much as you know every little detail, but enough so you're not confused. Hopefully this helps you along. (Don't forget, there are characters that you'll meet later! This is only the Weasleys, Potters and Lupin.)**

 **Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks**

Teddy Lupin - Nineteen. Blue/Turquoise-ish hair, brown eyes. Works at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Hogsmeade Branch. Hufflepuff.

 **Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour**

Victoire Weasley - Seventeen. Blonde hair, blue eyes, sprinkling of freckles. Final year of Hogwarts. Ravenclaw.

Dominique Weasley - Fifteen. Red hair, hazel eyes, freckles. Fifth year of Hogwarts. Gryffindor.

Louis Weasley - Thirteen. Dirty blonde hair, brown eyes. Third year of Beauxbatons.

 **Charlie never married and is still in Romania**

 **Percy married Penelope Clearwater, but have no children**

 **Fred Weasley and Hermione Granger**

Mia Ginevra Weasley - Sixteen. Bushy brown hair, blue eyes, freckles. Sixth year of Hogwarts. Ravenclaw.

Fabian George Weasley - Fifteen. A tiny bit bushy red hair, brown eyes, freckles. Fifth year of Hogwarts. Gryffindor. Gideon's twin brother.

Gideon Frederick Weasley - Fifteen. Red hair, brown eyes, freckles. Fifth year of Hogwarts. Gryffindor. Fabian's twin brother.

Molly Jean Weasley - Eleven. Red hair, blue eyes, freckles. First year of Hogwarts.

Ronald Bilius Weasley - Nine. Brown hair, brown eyes, freckles. Not in Hogwarts yet.

 **George Weasley and Luna Lovegood**

Persephone Pandora Weasley - Thirteen. Dirty blonde hair, blue eyes. Third year of Hogwarts. Ravenclaw.

Arthur Xenophilius Weasley - Eleven. Red hair, silvery grey eyes. First year of Hogwarts.

 **Ron died in Fred's place**

 **Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley**

James Sirius Potter - Fourteen. Black hair, hazel eyes. Fourth year of Hogwarts. Gryffindor.

Albus Severus Potter - Eleven. Red hair, blue eyes, glasses. First year of Hogwarts.

Lily Luna Potter - Nine. Black hair, green eyes. Not in Hogwarts yet.

 **Now, I hope you enjoy the story!**

 **Don't let the Muggles get you down,**

 **Jewels**


	2. Chapter 1: The Deathly Hallows

**Hey! I'm glad you're back! I hope you've read my other story, All That Followed, and if you haven't maybe check it out? Anyways, this is my next gen story, in case you missed the prologue, annnd here it goes! I hope you like the very short first chapter.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I am not the Queen JKR, I'm sorry, I wish I was.**_

 **Don't let the muggles get you down,**

 **Jewels**

* * *

"There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight," Percy began, reading the story aloud to all his nieces and nephews.

"Midnight," Hermione piped up. Percy looked at her with slight annoyance. She blushed, and stayed silent so that he could continue, which he did.

"In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across. However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water. They were halfway across it when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure.

"And Death spoke to them. He was angry that he had been cheated out of three new victims, for travelers usually drowned in the river. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers upon their magic and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him.

"So the oldest brother, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence: a wand that must always win duels for its owner, a wand worthy of a wizard who had conquered Death! So Death crossed to an elder tree on the banks of the river, fashioned a wand from a branch that hung there, and gave it to the oldest brother.

"Then the second brother, who was an arrogant man, decided that he wanted to humiliate Death still further, and asked for the power to recall others from Death. So Death picked up a stone from the riverbank and gave it to the second brother, and told him that the stone would have the power to bring back the dead.

"And then Death asked the third and youngest brother what he would like. The youngest brother was the humblest and also the wisest of the brothers, and he did not trust Death. So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And death, most unwillingly, handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility.

"Then Death stood aside and allowed the three brothers to continue on their way, and they did so, talking with wonder of the adventure they had had, and admiring Death's gifts. In due course the brothers separated, each for his own destination.

"The first brother traveled on for a week or more, and reaching a distant village, sought out a fellow wizard with whom he had a quarrel. Naturally with the Elder Wand as his weapon, he could not fail to win the duel that followed. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the oldest brother proceeded to an inn, where he boasted loudly of the powerful wand he had snatched from Death himself, and of how it made him invincible.

"That very night, another wizard crept upon the oldest brother as he lay, wine-sodden, upon his bed. The thief took the wand and, for good measure, slit the oldest brother's throat.

"And so Death took the first brother for his own.

"Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to his own home, where he lived alone. Here he took out the stone that had the power to recall the dead, and turned it thrice in his hand. To his amazement and his delight, the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry, before her untimely death, appeared at once before him.

"Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him as by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, killed himself so as truly to join her.

"And so Death took the second brother for his own.

"But though Death searched for the third brother for many years, he was never able to find him. It was only when he had attained a great age that the youngest brother finally took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. And then he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and, equals, they departed this life."

The thirteen Weasley cousins all began to talk at once. Their parents had experienced this before and knew that there was only way to get them to talk one at a time.

"OI! ONE AT A TIME!" Fred yelled, causing all the next generation to shut up. A small redhead raised her hand, waving it frantically in the air. Fred smiled at her, "Yes, Molly-Jean?"

"Is that a true story?" she asked, her childish lisp making Fred laugh. "Daddy!" she pouted. "It's a legitimate question!" The use of big words only made her father laugh harder.

Harry was the one who answered his niece. "Yes. It's all true. In fact," he bent down to the girl's level, "I'm a descendant of the third brother. I actually own one of the Deathly Hallows."

"What's a Deathly Hallows?" Louis asked.

Luna took out a quill and parchment. "The Deathly Hallows," she said, drawing a line on the parchment, "consist of the Elder Wand," she drew a circle around the line, "the Resurrection Stone," she finished by drawing a triangle around it all, "and the Cloak of Invisibility. These three objects, or Hallows, if united, will make the possessor Master of Death."

"Of course, they can never be united again," Harry added. "I dropped the stone somewhere in the Forbidden Forest, the wand is technically mine, but it's safe with Dumbledore, and the cloak is mine."

Now all of the children were asking and discussing the Deathly Hallows. One at a time, of course. They were amazed that their own uncle (or, in the three Potter kids case, their own father) owned an invisibility cloak and the most powerful wand in existence, even if he didn't _have_ it. But soon, most of them were tuckered out from all the playing earlier that evening, and their parents began to take their children and bid their goodbyes.

But none of the children forgot the conversation they had about the Deathly Hallows.


	3. Chapter 2: September First

**Hey lovelies! I know you probably think I'm a terrible person for not updating for a while, but to say that I'm sorry, I've given you a very long chapter! If you're new to this fic, welcome! I recommend reading my prequel first, All That Followed, which is on our profile. And I hope you enjoy!**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **I only own my OCs and the plot! Sorry if you thought this was canon, it's not!**_

 **Don't let the muggles get you down,**

 **Jewels**

* * *

Six Years Later . . .

Molly-Jean was a tiny girl for her age. But she was also fierce, a fact her older brothers frequently forgot.

"Hey Midget," Fabian and Gideon called to her simultaneously as they passed.

Molly-Jean jumped up, temper flaring. As she chased the fifteen year old twins around their large flat, shouting swear words at them, a younger boy stuck out his leg, tripping his older sister. Ronald ran away, laughing with slight meanness. Molly-Jean started sobbing, still sprawled out on the floor. This was the average day for Molly-Jean Weasley.

Sniffling, Molly-Jean wiped her bright blue eyes. She sat up, checking herself for injuries. Thankfully there were none. Standing up, she went to examine herself in the bathroom mirror, and found that her red hair had fallen out of the two short pigtails that it was usually in. After fixing it, she nodded her freckled face at her reflection and skipped out of the room. She couldn't let stupid brothers distract her today. Today was her first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and she couldn't mess this up!

She went into the kitchen, where her mother was fixing breakfast. She climbed on top of a tall stool by the counter, starting up conversation. "Mummy, are all my things still safely untouched?"

Hermione smiled at her daughter's slight nervousness. "I've made sure that your brothers don't tamper with them. Now I have to ask you a question. Did you pack everything?"

Molly-Jean nodded, ticking things off on her fingers as she listed them. "Robes, clothes, books, wand, cauldron, scales, quills, parchment - "

Hermione laughed, cutting her daughter off. "Thank you, Molly-Jean. How would you like your eggs?"

"Scrambled, please," Molly-Jean said, then scowled as the youngest family member ran into the room.

Ronald Weasley had been named after his uncle who had died in the second wizarding war. Hermione was almost positive that her son was Ron reincarnated. He was just as rude at times, and always seemed to be hungry. But he didn't resemble his deceased uncle at all. Ronald's hair and eyes were brown like Hermione's, though he did have freckles.

He hopped into a chair at the table and yelled, "FOOD!" After Hermione gave him a look, he added, "Please." Hermione sighed, but nevertheless placed a bowl of cereal in front of the nine year old (who refused to try eggs, claiming they were disgusting).

Hermione poked her head out the kitchen door, calling the rest of her family in for breakfast. Fabian and Gideon arrived first, sitting beside their youngest sibling (but not before Molly-Jean had stuck her tongue out at them). Next came Fred, who gave Hermione a quick kiss before sitting next to Molly-Jean. Finally, in came their eldest child, Mia, who plopped herself down on a stool beside her father, her nose buried in a book ( _The Little Princess_ , a muggle book, Hermione noticed). Hermione smiled at the sight of her family, before placing plates of eggs and bacon in front of each member and sitting beside her sons at the table.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another household, a similar, yet completely different event was occurring. Arthur Weasley was definitely not as crazy as his sister and heaven forbid his mother. At the same time, he was almost nothing like his father, except perhaps with his wavy red hair, though he had his mother's eyes and complexion, silvery-grey eyes and not a freckle in sight. He was more like his Aunt Hermione, with his book obsession, know-it-all attitude, and hatred of failure.

Today, he felt more pressure than he ever had before. For today, his first day at Hogwarts, he was expected to make Ravenclaw. His sister had been a Ravenclaw, and she hadn't gotten half of Arthur's brains. So his whole family expected that would be where the Sorting Hat would place him, unknowingly putting pressure on the almost eleven year old boy.

What if he _didn't_ become a Ravenclaw? What if he wasn't smart enough? Or perhaps he was too loyal or daring to be a Ravenclaw? What if he was sorted into Gryffindor or Hufflepuff? How would his parents react? Or - he gave an involuntary shiver - if he was put in _Slytherin_? He knew exactly what would happen if he was. His parents _might_ accept him, and possibly his sister, but his cousins? Oh, they would shun him. All of Hogwarts would. The first Weasley ever to become a Slytherin.

He was shaken from his thoughts as he heard his mother call everyone for breakfast. Shakily he went down stairs, his fear written evidently on his face. He plopped down beside his sister, who immediately said, "Arthur, stop worrying! You know that it doesn't matter what house you get in!"

Arthur found his sister's uncanny ability, to seemingly know what people were thinking, unnerving. Though he thought he should perhaps heed her advice. He still shook slightly as he ate.

Persephone Weasley was a perfect blend of both her parents. She had her mother's looks (though with her father's eyes), and her mother's strange ability to know what others were thinking at times. But she was a Beater on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team and had a personality quite like her father, when you got past her love of nargles. Unfortunately, not many people did.

She was teased and bullied like her mother had been. Her cousins would stop the fights those seldom times when they were around, but then when they weren't, Persephone had to face it on her own. She had an amazingly good attitude about it, again much like her mother. Both her parents were very proud of her.

A crash told Persephone that Arthur's shaky hands had betrayed him. She pulled her wand from the small bun atop her head, ready to get rid of the mess, but her father stopped her. She frowned at him, saying, "Oh come on, it's just a spill! Let me scourgify it real quick."

"No, you're underage, Steph," George said firmly, cleaning up the broken cup in seconds. He watched in amusement as his daughter huffed, crossing her arms and slumping back in her chair, with a look of indignation. He smiled; she was so like him.

Persephone wasn't down for long though, pulling out a book of jokes and riddles. She enjoyed reading them to her father and laughing as he got the simplest (or simple to her at least) ones wrong.

"Why can't you take a picture of a man with a turban in Iran?" she asked, laughing as her father's hand shot up, waving it around like an excited schoolgirl (her cousin, Mia, immediately came to mind). "Yes, Daddy?"

"Because there was a Voldemort on his head!" George exclaimed, looking proud with his answer (of course, fake pride to make his family laugh).

"Close," Persephone laughed, meaning he was nowhere near the correct answer. "How do you take a picture with a turban?" Arthur began laughing, as Persephone added with a wink, "If you figure it out, let me know."

Luna couldn't help but be reminded of George by that wink. Persephone was so like her father. Luna listened intently as Persephone began another riddle. "Forwards, I'm heavy. Backwards, I'm not. What am I?"

Luna knew the answer, it was really quite simple. She could see by Arthur's face that he knew too. She could also tell that George did not. He sometimes felt out of place, being the only non-Ravenclaw of the family, but Luna knew that he loved them all more than anything.

"Ton," Arthur answered, unable to contain his excitement any longer. The whole family loved riddles, except maybe their father didn't quite as much. He watched as his father contemplated this answer for a minute, and his face contorted into one of realization, forming a letter O with his mouth. Arthur laughed.

"Don't worry, Dad, you don't need to be able to answer riddles," Persephone reassured him. "Besides, you're way better at a lot of other things, like pranks and stuff!"

George grinned, ruffling the girl's hair. "Thanks, kiddo, but I promise it doesn't bother me too much. I just like seeing you all happy."

Everyone at the table was grinning now, completely happy with their wonderful family.

* * *

Unlike the other two first years, Albus Potter's family were not sitting together for breakfast. Since Harry and Ginny both had jobs that demanded quite a bit from them, they often left their children with some of their friends or cousins.

So today, James, Albus, and Lily were sitting in Teddy Lupin's apartment. He felt like an older brother to them, so they didn't mind. Teddy had an apartment in Hogsmeade, so they would just walk to school later that day. They were kind of friends with Professor McGonagall and Hagrid too, so Albus felt okay with not going on the train.

"So, Al, are you excited for Hogwarts?" Teddy asked, as he helped Lily cut the crusts off her toast.

"Yeah, MJ, Arty, and I are gonna have a blast!" Albus grinned.

"You know that you guys probably won't be in the same house, right?" James said, nudging Albus. "I mean, Arthur is definitely a Ravenclaw, and Molly-Jean is so definitely a Hufflepuff. And then there's you, the Slytherin . . ."

"I'm not going to be a Slytherin!" Albus protested angrily.

"James, don't rile him up," Teddy scolded, but had a smile on his face. "And Al, even if you _are_ in Slytherin - "

" _I won't be_!"

" _If you are_ ," Teddy continued, "then we'll still love you. Besides, that just means that you're cunning and determined and stuff. Not all Slytherins are evil either."

"Yeah, Al! You're my older brother! The only reason I wouldn't love you in Slytherin would be if you started doing stupid things like becoming a Death Eater or whatever!" Lily said, hugging him tightly.

Albus laughed. "Okay, thanks, Lils. Love you too."

"I bet you'll be in Gryffindor though," she said. "You're really brave!"

Teddy grinned, checking his watch. "Oh sh - shoot, I need to get to work."

"But what about us?" James asked.

"Well, you can come along. I work at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes in Hogsmeade, with Lee Jordan," Teddy said, standing up and pulling on his coat. "He lives there, so his kids are there too, so you guys can hang out."

"Awesome, Zachary and Willow are so fun!" James exclaimed.

"Alright. Come on, Lily," Albus said, taking his sister's hand. "It'll be fun."


End file.
